


Futa Lady Tsunade trains sissy Hinata

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Latex, Leather Kink, Masks, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rimming, Snowballing, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: The fifth Hokage needs to take out some stress. Little Hinata has been recruited to become her personal fuck toy. Both are futanari in this universe.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Tsunade looked at the stacks of papers cluttering her desk and let out a loud sigh. Who knew becoming Hokage was going to result in her drowning in paper work. As soon as she cleared a pile, another took its place. She rubbed at her temples and shut her eyes. The stress of this job was becoming overwhelming. The voluptuous blonde thought back to her days of drinking and gambling the nights away and smiled. God she missed that.

*tap tap*

Two small knocks on the door snapped her attention back to this reality. Tsunade glanced at her calendar, causing the smile on her face to grow. If she was right, her weekly stress relief was right on time.

"Enter"

Hinata poked her head inside the Hokage's office.

"Hello, Lady Hokage. Will you be requiring my services this evening?" Hinata asked in her timid tone.

"Very much so" replied the blonde. "Close the door behind you and make sure it's locked"

Hinata shuffled further into the room and turned to close the door gently. The lock let out of a soft click as it was engaged. The dark blue haired girl then turned to face the Hokage and the white knee-high skirt she was wearing swished around her tights. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster, acutely aware of the weighty device between her legs. It bounced back and forth as she walked over to the office's large desk.

"Lady Hokage..." she began to say with her eyes looking down, avoiding the powerful woman's gaze.

"Shhh" interrupted Tsunade as she gripped the young womans chin in her hand, forcing her to meet her gaze. "From this point on you only speak when spoken to" the Hokage reminded her as she slipped a thumb into the girls mouth. She could feel her own massive cock beginning to harden as she explored the wet warmth of the girls mouth. "How many days has it been since you had an orgasm, Hinata?"

She felt her face flush instantly. "It's been three weeks today, mistress" she obediently replied. Three weeks that had felt like an eternity, trapped inside this cage.

Tsunade smiled "Show me"

Hinata lifted the front of her skirt to reveal the chastity cage wrapped tightly around her cock and balls. Tsunade reach into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a small silver key. "I bet you want me to unlock that thing, don't you Hinata" she teased.

Hinata nodded emphatically. "Yes, Mistress I..." but she was cut off as Tsunade stood from her seat and pulled the girl forward, crushing their lips together. He tongue roughly pushed into Hinata's submissive mouth. Hinata could feel a stirring between her legs and knew the cage was going to get very uncomfortable soon. She knew the tip of her constrained penis would soon be leaking all over the inside of her thighs.

"Bend over" commanded the Hokage as she broke the kiss and walked out from behind the desk.

"Yes, Mistress" the dark hair girl whispered as she lowered her forward over the desk. The constriction around her swollen balls was getting tighter. She was so desperate for release that it was keeping her up at night.

Tsunade now stood directly behind the bent girl, admiring the view. She flipped the fabric skirt upwards to reveal Hinata's gorgeously proportioned milky white ass. "Spread your cheeks, slave"

Hinata did as she was told, reaching backwards with both hands in order to pull them wide apart. Tsunade snickered when she saw the light pink jewel protruding from the girls asshole. "I see you didn't forget your homework this time, Hinata" she remarked as she rubbed her thumb along the surface of the plug. "That's a very good girl"

Hinata felt another flush creep into her face. "Thank you, Mistress"

Tsunade bent down to take a closer look. "Yes, very good" she spoke as she gripped the base of the plug and began gently pushing and pulling on it.

A small groan of pleasure escaped past Hinata's lips as she felt a hand slide under her and grip her balls.

"So full. These must be slightly painful at this point, slave" teased Tsunade. "I'll bet your fucking desperate to shoot this big load you've been building up." The Hokage looked downwards and smiled. "Look at you, your cock is already leaking and I've barely touched you"

Hinata squirmed as the blonde gripped the metal cage around her penis. "Poor little Hinata, no where for that little cock of yours to go. Keep those cheeks spread, slave" Tsunade said as she lowered herself to her knees behind the girl. She slowly began pulling at the base of the plug inside Hinata's firm little ass. The dark haired slave felt her own grip tighten on her ass cheeks as the widest part of the object stretched past her entrance. With a gentle pop it came free. Tsunade spit at tight opening and pushed a thumb inside the girl. Hinata let out a series of squeaks as her dom fingered her most private of parts. The young woman was now leaking pre-cum onto the floor from the slit at the tip of her cage. Tsunade leaned further down and licked at the caged member, tasting it.

"Mmmm" she moaned. "Fuck, you always taste good, Hinata. I'm a little busy at the moment so we might have to keep this session on the shorter side. Since you pleased me so well with your mouth last time, I figured you deserve a reward. Arms forward slave"

Hinata released her spread cheeks and gripped the opposite edge of the Hokage's desk. Her heart was now beating like jackhammer and her breath was coming faster and faster.

Tsunade gripped her own massive rock hard cock and began lubricating it with the fluids leaking from her slaves cage. She pressed the tip against the girls exposed hole and leaned over her "Remember to breath" she whispered as she began pushing herself inside.

Hinata's eyes closed tightly and she gripped the desk as Tsunade's cock pressed further into her. "Holy s-s-shit" she whispered to herself as more and more of the huge member pushed into her anus. Tsunade had a gloriously thick and long cock and Hinata's tight asshole stretched painfully around it. After what felt like forever, the entirety of the huge cock was finally fully inside her. Hinata let out a gasp.

"Mistress, you're so big. It's painful. Please go slowly at first" Hinata pleaded.

"Mmhmm, yes of course my lovely little slave." replied Tsunade. "You're ass is so fucking hot and tight around my cock, it's amazing"

She stood there for a while with her entire length buried in the younger woman's asshole and gave her a little time to adjust to the size. She knew the plugs were helping, but her massive cock was on a different level. After a while she began to softly thrust backwards and forwards, gripped the dark haired girls hips as she did.

"Oh...fuck..Oh fuck" moaned the woman bent over the desk as she began to get fucked a little faster. She could feel her tightly constricted cock throbbing against its cage.

The Hokage reached forward to grasp a handful of dark hair as she began thrusting with more intensity. She pulled back until just the head of her cock was still inside the girl and then pushed forward to bury the rest of it back inside her. Hinata let out a yelp.

"How does my cock feel, slave" asked Tsunade as she pounded harder into her asshole. "Tell me just how grateful you are for this cock"

Hinata moaned a reply in between gasps as the older woman stretched her asshole with her massive dick. "It..feels..amazing...Mistress. Thank you for fucking this slaves tight little hole. It belongs to you and you alone to use for your pleasure. I'm yours, Mistress. Your personal fucktoy."

Tsunade gripped her hair harder at the words and began pounding her at full speed.

"Mistress...AH..Mistress is this slave allowed to cum?" Hinata asked with desperation in her voice.

"Not yet" growled Tsunade as she thrust hard into the girl. "You can cum when I do. When you feel me shoot my load inside this tight little asshole, you're allowed to cum"

"Thank you Mistress!" cried Hinata. "Please fill me up, Mistress. Fill my dirty little hole with your hot cum."

Hearing these filthy words coming from such a timid and proper little lady was enough to push Tsunade over the edge. She pushed her entire length inside the girl as she climaxed with a roar. Hinata felt the warmth of her load filling her insides as the Hokage pushed every single centimetre of her cock inside her asshole. The sensation was overwhelming and Hinata cried out as her trapped cock began to fire ropes of semen onto the office floor. She'd been waiting for weeks for this release and the amount of cum shooting out of her was immense. Hinata's legs began to quiver as she rode out her orgasm with her Mistress's cock still buried deep inside her ass.

"THANK YOU MISTRESS" Hinata all but screamed before Tsunade wrapped a hand around the girls mouth to silence her.

"Shh, sweet slave. Not so loud" whispered the Hokage. She let the girls mouth go and pulled her cock from the girls asshole with a wet pop. Cum flooded out of the stretched hole and puddle on the floor beneath the young girl. 

Hinata panted with her face pressed to the desk as she felt warm cum running down the inside of her thighs. "That was a big load, Mistress. I can feel it deep inside me. You really must be under a lot of stress"

Tsunade smiled and swatted the girls ass. "I needed that very badly. Looks like you did as well, slave. You left a mess all over my floor that will need to be cleaned up"

Hinata pushed herself back up off the desk and immediately went to all fours on the office floor. 

"Yes, of course Mistress. Thank you, Mistress. Your seed tastes amazing" Hinata said as she began licking up the spilled semen on the ground with her tongue. 

"Here, take this. I don't want it to go to waste"

The Hokage handed the girl a small clear glass. Hinata methodically licked up and spit every drop of cum into the glass. Once it was full she handed it back to her Mistress.

"Shall I drink it, Mistress?" she asked. Eyeing the half full glass of their mixed seed. 

"Not this time. Hand me that butt plug and bend over, slave"

Hinata did as she was told and bend back over on the desk. Her stretched asshole was still slightly gaped. Tsunade poured the glass of cum into the girls ass before reinserting the plug.

"A little treat for your walk back home" Tsunade said with a smile. 

Hinata blushed "Thank you Mistress" as she lowered her skirts back down around her hips. 

"I have something else for you" said Tsunade as she fished around inside her desk drawer. "This is for you, slave"

She held in her hand a leather collar about an inch thick with a metal loop attached the front. Hinata's eyes went wide. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Please leave feedback if you liked this. Let me know if you want other characters from the Naruto universe to be included if I do any follow up chapters. I will if people want.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata remembers back to the chance meeting with the Hokage in the hot spring that began this whole thing.

Hinata quickly made her way home after her latest "session" with the Hokage. The sun had set some time ago and she quietly slide open the door to her apartment. Semen inside her was starting to leak around the edges of the plug holding it back and she needed to clean herself up. After a quick hot shower she collapsed onto her bed. She always felt so tired after Tsunade dominated her. Tsunade has teased her with the key to her chastity cage, but hadn't taken the device off. Hinata desperately wanted to touch herself to the memory of earlier in the night but that right had been taken from her. She'd signed it over willingly. 

Tugging the sheets up around her naked body, Hinata closed her eyes and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. The last thoughts she had before falling asleep were of one particular night six months ago, when this all began...

\---------- Six Months Ago -----------

Hinata nervously peaked into the hot springs, triple checking she was absolutely alone. It was late, the only time of night this place seemed truly empty enough for her to take a bath without having to worry about anyone seeing her. She wasn't like the other girls of the Hidden Leaf village and she'd been so careful to keep this secret from anyone who didn't need to know. 

Her fingers pulled down on the zipper of her sweater as she began to undress. Thumbing the side of her pants down around her wide hips, she looked down at the soft cock dangling between her legs and sighed. She didn't mind the extra appendage, in fact she kinda liked it. It felt good to stroke herself late at night when everyone else was asleep. She constantly found herself fantasizing about the other women of the village. Wondering what it would feel like to have a true beauty like Ino on her knees before her, mouth open and waiting. Her big exposed tits bouncing as she worked on her cock, slurping and sucking.

She found herself getting hard at the thought and decided she better get this bath over with quickly. Slowly lowering herself into the hot water, she felt her tense muscles starting to relax. God, she had needed this. She lowered her head backwards onto the siding and closed her eyes. Filthy images were now consuming her thoughts and her hand seemed to move on it own down to grasp her erection. She slowly began stroking herself in the warm water. The soft slapping of the water as Hinata pumped her cock was all Hinata could hear. She didn't hear someone else quietly slipping into the water across from her until the stranger spoke. 

"Hello, Hinata" Tsunade said calmly. 

Hinata jumped and let out of a small screech. She immediately released her grip on his penis and turned her hips in an attempt to shield her privates from view.

"Lady..L-Lady Hokage!" Hinata stammered. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you enter. I-I..I was just leaving!"

"Nooo, stay a while" the Hokage told her in response. "Just relax, I'm not here to judge you". The Hokage stretched her arms wide and Hinata was immediately drawn to her huge exposed breasts, half submerged in the water. Her tits had become the stuff of legend in the village and now Hinata knew why. They were massive and perfect. 

Hinata felt her mouth going dry. 

"Don't stop on my account" teased the blonde from across the spring.

Hinata blushed furiously, covering herself with her hands as best she could. 

"I'm so sorry, Lady Hokage. That was not proper of me. I'm sorry you had to see any of that. I'm sorry you have to see me like this"

Tsunade let out a laugh. "Oh silly girl. You think you're the only women in this village that has a cock between her legs?" She slowly stood up in the water and Hinata's jaw dropped. A semi-hard massive cock was swinging between the legs of the Hokage. "Mine's a little bigger than yours, but it serves the same purpose"

The blue haired girl tried to find words but they had seemingly abandoned her. 

"How about this, Hinata" said the blonde as she began wading towards the young woman. "You don't tell anyone my secret and I won't tell anyone yours. But, you do have to do me a small favour for all this secret keeping"

Puzzlement spread across Hinata's face. A favour for the Hokage? What could she possibly mean? 

Tsunade had a devilish grin on her face now as she took her place next to the naked girl. 

"I came here for a little stress relief and I think you can help me with that"

Tsunade had begun to stroke her own massive member slowly and leaned in a little closer. "This doesn't have to be complicated, Hinata. I'll help you out and you help me out." She reached a hand down between Hinata's legs and took a firm grip on her cock. The young woman let out a gasp at the pressure of the strong fingers around her hard penis. "I'm make this real simple for you. I'm going to lean over the edge of the spring here and jerk myself off. All you have to do is eat my ass while I do. If you do a good job I'll return the favour" the Hokage said as she pressed her massive chest down on the siding, releasing her grip on Hinata. 

Hinata felt her world spinning as she watch the Hokage. She stood up suddenly and decided this crazy night needed to come to an end before she did something she might regret.

She made to leave but Tsunade grabbed her tightly by the wrist. "Nervous, huh? It's ok Hinata. I see the way you look at me whenever you get the chance. The little side glances at my body you think I don't notice. I don't mind, Hinata. I want you to look. I've had my eye on you for some time now. If you're nervous, that's okay. I'll go first."

She gently lowered the girls hand down on the side of the spring until both her palms were flat against its surface. 

"Try and relax, Hinata" she said softly. "I promise you'll enjoy this" Tsunade slowly moved behind the girl and Hinata felt her legs shaking. She'd never felt so exposed. The Hokage was behind her now, looking at every inch of her and her stomach was doing flips in excitement. He cock throbbed painfully. It felt impossibly hard in the warm water. 

Hinata felt fingers spreading her ass cheeks and her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what was happening and she felt like if the Hokage touched her down there, she might explode.

"What a cute little hole you have here, Hinata. Looks good enough to eat" Tsunade moaned as she lowered her mouth to Hinata's ass. The blue haired girl felt a warm tongue take a painfully slow lick from the bottom of her hanging balls all the way up her asshole. She balled her hands into fists at the amazing sensation. 

"You ever had a prostate massage, Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

Finally finding her voice, Hinata managed a reply that sounded like a croak. "N..No..no Lady Hokage". She gasped as a wet finger tip pressed against her entrance. 

"Oh, you're gunna love it" Tsunade said quietly as she slid the digit inside the young woman's asshole. She pressed it further forward until she was sure she was in the right spot. Gently, she began rubbing her finger on the girls prostate.

Hinata let out of a cry of pleasure. The feeling was overwhelming and within ten seconds she knew she was powerless to stop what was about to happen. Tsunade let out a small laugh as she felt the girls asshole clenching down on her finger. She reached her other hand around the girl and grasped her cock. Hinata groaned loudly as she began to orgasm. White ropes of semen shot out of the tip of her cock into the warm water. 

Tsunade softened the massage but didn't remove the digit. She looked down at the mess the younger woman was making. "Tisk, Tisk Hinata. You're suppose to warn a girl before you go shooting off like that. You didn't even ask permission. Very naughty."

"Per..permission?" stammered Hinata as she collapsed forward, finally finished with the best orgasm of her life.

Tsunade nodded. "I am the Hokage after all. You serve under me and good girls ask permission to cum. What should your punishment be?"

Hinata lost her voice again. She tried to make sense of the words she was hearing, but they all seemed insane to her. Something inside her was thrilled at being told she needed permission to orgasm. Feelings she didn't know were there came roaring to the surface of her mind.

"I'm sorry...Lady Hokage" she managed to say.

"It's okay, Hinata. No need to be so formal, you can call me Mistress when we are alone like this. I guess I can look past your mistakes this one time. I'll settle for your mouth around my cock as payment for your missteps."

"Mistress?" Hinata repeated back to her. The words sounded amazing coming from her own mouth. 

"Yes, Mistress." Tsunade answered back. She propped herself up out of the water and sat on the edge of the spring facing the girl. Her massive cock pointing straight up as her large tits giggled softly. "My turn" the Hokage said as she gently wrapped a hand around Hinata's head, guiding her face down between her white thighs. Hinata was too shocked to even resist and went willingly between the powerful legs of the Hokage. She felt the weight of the massive cock being pressed against her forehead as her tongue naturally went to the woman's large balls. She licked each of them and sucked until she felt one pop into her mouth. 

"That's a good girl" moaned Tsunade as the young woman's warm mouth massaged her balls. "Stick out your tongue"

Hinata obeyed immediately after offered her exposed tongue to the woman above her who slapped her cock against it. "You're a very beautiful girl, Hinata. You'll look even prettier covered in my cum". The hand around the back of Hinata's head gently began to push her mouth down on the massive cock. The young girl wondered just how she was going to fit it all inside her mouth. She began a slow bob up and down on the first few inches of the cock of the Hokage, her spit getting making it slick inside her mouth.

Tsunade titled her head back, looking up at the ceiling as she enjoyed the hot mouth sucking her. "Try to relax your throat, Hinata. I want to really enjoy this" she said breathlessly as she pushed the girls head down a little firmer. She could feel the head of her cock pressing up against the back of Hinata's throat. Hinata coughed around the cock messily as she tried to push down her gag reflex. Spit and drool began pooling as the edges of her mouth as she tried to take the cock deeper. She'd never sucked a cock before and it was hard to fit the Hokages massive penis in her small mouth. 

Tsunade released the pressure holding the girls head down and her cock came free. Hinata coughed and took several deep breaths. She slid her now drool covered cock across the girl's pretty face from side to side. "Not bad, Hinata. Not great, but not bad. I'm sure with a little practice you could turn into a fantastic little cock sucker. You just need a little training is all"

Before Hinata could ask what exactly she meant by "training" she was being forced back down onto the cock. 

"Look up at me" Tsunade instructed her. "I want to see those pretty white eyes of yours as you blow me"

Hinata stared up at the woman as she struggled to press the head of her cock deeper against the back of her throat. Drool was now pouring down her chin as the Hokage began to rhythmically pump forwards and backwards inside her mouth. 

"You look adorable with a fat cock in your mouth" Tsunade said. "A pretty little cock slut like you probably feels right at home on her knees"

The words shocked Hinata, but she had this feeling growing inside her that Tsunade could see things in her that she hadn't known were there all along. The filthy degradation coming from the Hokage was thrilling. She wanted to here more. 

"Ok, let's see just much of this cock you can truly take" growled the Hokage as she wrapped both hands around the back of the girls head. "I'm gunna fuck your face now and you're gunna sit there and take it like a good slave"

Hinata's eyes widen as Tsunade pulled her head hard forward. The cock in her mouth pushed past the previous barrier and slid painfully down the small girl's throat. Hinata had to fight down a small panic as the cock totally blocked of all air. Tsunade held her there and moaned, "Oh, that's really good" as she gently pumped the girls throat. She eventually loosened her grip and pulled her cock out to let Hinata breath. Hinata coughed up thick drool as she gasped for breath. 

"Not bad for a first attempt" Tsunade said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll get better at deepthroating my cock with time" She leaned down to kiss the girls mouth as she stroked her slick cock. "Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue. I'm going to paint that pretty little face of yours" 

Hinata did so with pleasure. She wrapped both her delicate hands around the Hokage's massive dick and began pumping up and down. 

"That's a good girl" Tsunade said as she leaned back on her elbows. "Keep doing exactly what you are doing. You're going to make me fucking cum"

Hinata dutifully worked the long wet shaft with her hands and made sure to keep her mouth open wide, tongue resting over her bottom lip. 

Tsunade let out of a throaty groan as she felt cum rushing through her throbbing cock. "FUCK! Here it comes" she shouted while tilting her head down to look into the white eyes below her. She came hard, spurting a long string of semen that shot directly into the girls mouth and left a trail along her tongue. She bucked her hips as another stream splashed against Hinata's top lip. She leaned a little further back, causing the next stream of jizz to bounce off the girls forehead and drip down her nose and face. Tsunade closed her eyes in ecstasy as she continued to blast cum onto the young girl. 

Hinata kept slowly stroking the massive cock erupting in front of her, making sure to milk every drop of cum she could get. It felt hot against her face and she instinctively swallowed the large amount that has pooled in her mouth. With a gulp she deposited the warm load into her stomach. She discovered she loved the taste of the Hokage's cum and she released the cock she was holding in order to scoop the rest of it off her face with a finger. Tsunade watched with a smile as the young girl gathered the seed on her face and licked her fingers clean. 

She pursed her lips around the head of the softening cock in front of her and sucked out the last couple drops.

"Thank you, Mistress" Hinata said, looking up at the Hokage from her position between her legs. 

Tsunade grinned. "I think you're going to be a lot of fun, little Hinata"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Seems like people like this. Please leave feedback if you do. If you tell me what you want, you just might get it ;)


	3. Hinata is punished. The Red Fox appears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata remembers back to the her first punishment session with Tsunade for failing to complete her homework. Being forced to watch the Hokage taking her pleasure from another as she is made to watch was almost unbearable.

If you enjoy this work, please comment below. I'm open to requests for where this story goes.

\------- Current day----------

Hinata laid spread out on her back across the length of her couch in her small apartment. One leg curled over the top of the couch and the other rested on the floor. She slowly pushed another bead on the string inside her ass with her left hand while her right hand pushed a pink dildo a little further down her throat. Lady Tsunade had been gone for over a week on business and the time had passed slowly for the blue haired girl. She'd been giving the two toys and a series of others to practice with while the Hokage was away. Her cock was leaking pre-cum as she gripped another bead, but she knew that having an orgasm during "homework" was strictly prohibited. 

Tsunade would want to see her progress with the anal-beads next session and Hinata had learned not to disappoint her. The young woman felt herself shudder at the thought of showing up to the Hokage's office with her homework unfinished. She'd done that once before and learned the hard way that if she didn't complete her homework, Tsunade would make her regret it. Hinata had thought the Hokage would punish her with a paddle of some sort or by fucking her roughly and not letting her orgasm, but she had been wrong. Very wrong. Tsunade hadn't spanked her or fucked her ass roughly, she'd barely touched the girl for the entire session. Tsunade had something else prepared as punishment for not doing her homework and Hinata clenched her eyes tightly at the memory of it as she slipped another bead inside herself.

\-------- three months earlier ---------

"What the fuck is this" asked Tsunade in an annoyed tone as she stood behind the girl behind over her desk.

Hinata felt her face flush with shame as she stared forward trying to avoid eye contact with the Hokage. She could feel the cold office air against her privates as her panties stretched against her spread thighs, pulled halfway down.

"Hinata, why aren't you wearing one of the plugs I gave you to practice with as part of your homework? Don't tell me you haven't been doing your exercises..." growled the Hokage.

Hinata felt the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. "I'm s-sorry Lady Hokage. I-"

The Hokage cut her off. "You're sorry, MISTRESS!" she snapped in response, correcting her.

Hinata tried to swallow back the tears and began again. "I'm sorry...Mistress. I've been busy practising my fighting with Neji and I didn't have time to go back home and get one of the plugs before..."

Tsunade cut her off with a loud sigh as she poked a finger a wet finger at the girls entrance. Hinata yelped and she felt her cock twitch. 

"You're lying to me, slave. I've trained other subs and I know what my homework looks and feels like when it's been completed. You didn't just forget today, you've been neglecting this homework assignment since you got it"

Hinata offered no more excuses. It was true. She had trained with the plugs once of twice at first, but she'd been so tired after the long days of training that she had begun to put the homework off. She thought if she just showed up with one of the plugs inside her, the Hokage wouldn't know she'd been skipping some of the training.

"Tell me the truth, slave" insisted the tall blonde as she walked around to the other side of the desk. "Tell me the truth and we can discuss your punishment"

Hinata continued to look down at the desk, fearing her cold gaze. "It's true, mistress. My homework was not completed as instructed" Hinata confessed as she whimpered quietly. She could hear Tsunade opening a drawer and her mind raced at what the punishment would be. Images of ball gags, whips and ropes flashed into her brain and she could feel her stomach tightening with shameful excitement. Maybe the punishment would be a type of reward in itself she stupidly tried to convince herself.

Metal clanked loudly as the object Tsunade was holding fell to the desk beside the young girls head. Hinata looked up at the object and was confused by what she saw. Several steel rings each touching each other at the bottom formed a slightly curved cylinder shape with one larger metal rings sitting at its base. Hinata has never seen a device like this and the confusing was clear on her face.

The growing silence inside the office was broken as the Hokage finally spoke. "This is a chastity cage, Hinata. It will serve as your punishment for failing to complete the homework that was given to you"

Hinata bounced the words around inside her head trying to make sense of them. 

Tsunade continued. "If you wish to continue our sessions you must agree to this punishment. The cage will be locked around your cock and balls and it will prevent you from achieving a full erection for as long as you wear it. I will have the only key and you will wear it for as long as I see fit. You will wear the cage day and night and you will learn a valuable lesson while doing so"

Hinata swallowed painfully as she looked at the device in front of her.

"If you don't agree with this punishment, you may leave. It will end our sessions and I will not call upon you again." the Hokage said coldly. "What would you like to do, Hinata"

Hinata looked up into the face of the Hokage and she could feel the wet streaks on her cheeks. "Anything, mistress. Please let me prove I am ready to serve under you. I accept this punishment willingly."

"I'm glad to hear that" replied the Hokage as she walked around the desk. Please lay on your back on top of the desk, Hinata."

The blue haired girl wiped the tears from her face as she did as the Hokage asked, turning and lifting herself onto the desk. She laid back and her hands gripped her ankles as she spread her knees. She looked down between her knees as the Hokage inserted a key into a small padlock resting on top of the small metal cage. The large loop came open with a small metallic click. Hinata felt coldness being spread on her soft cock and she squirmed slightly. 

"Relax, Hinata. I can only get the cage on if you're soft. Deep breathes. This bit of lube will help" Tsunade said softly.

The young woman felt herself being slipped inside the cold metal cage until the tip of her cock pressed against the end of it. She could feel her erection beginning to grow as she tried to fight against it. With another soft click she felt the larger metal ring loop around the underside of her dangling balls. Tsunade reached for the key to lock the cage and smiled down at the girl. 

"Just in time, Hinata. I can see you're starting to getting excited and you're about to learn what exactly this cage does"

Hinata understood quickly as her growing cock began the strain against the metal rings that trapped it. The slightly curved metal shape forced her swelling cock downwards, preventing it from growing further. 

Tsunade took Hinata gently by the hands and pulled her up off the desk. 

"Now the second part of this punishment begins" she said as she lead the woman across the room to a chair. She turned Hinata by the shoulder and pressed her down into the seat. 

Hinata had been so distracted by the cage that she hadn't noticed Tsunade had something else dangling from the belt around her wait. Several pairs of silver handcuffs jiggled softly as Hinata took a seat. One by one the Hokage reached for a pair of handcuffs and secured each of Hinata's limbs to the chair. Her wrists were cuffed to the arm rests and another two handcuffs bound her ankles to the legs of the chair. She was completely immobilised in the chair and she wondered what the Hokage meant when she mentioned further punishment. Was she going to use Hinata's throat as the young woman sat bound to the chair? Hinata felt saliva gather inside her mouth at the thought.

Tsunade took a step back and looked down at the girl. 

"Now, Hinata. Do you think I should be robbed of my pleasure because you didn't do your homework? Does that sound fair to your Mistress?"

"No!" Hinata replied immediately. "Use my mouth, Mistress."

"Ohh, sweet little Hinata." replied the Hokage with a grin. "That's kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid it simply won't do. I'm going to take my pleasure and you're going to sit there and watch"

Hinata looked at the Hokage standing before her. "Mistress?" she asked in her confusion.

"Well, if your punishment is to watch inside your chastity cage.. I guess we will need to invite someone else here to join us. I always get my pleasure, silly girl. One way or the other" Tsunade said as she strode back to her desk. She rang a small metal bell that was sitting just on the edge of her desk. 

"Red fox, your services are required" the Hokage spoke with a smile. Before the soft ring of the bell has completely faded from the room, a seemingly flushed piece of the wall behind the Hokage's desk began being pushed forward. The edges of a hidden door built into the wall appeared and swung open silently. The door was small and Hinata struggled to peer into it over the desk and she tugged against her restraints. 

"This room has some secret passages I bet you didn't know about, Hinata." said the Hokage. "Secret meetings sometimes require a little more discretion and they come in real handy late at night to welcome visitors."

Hinata strained her neck as far as she could to see who was now crawling through the newly appeared passage. Flashes of blonde hair and red latex were all the bound girl could make out as the stranger began to stand after crawling through the small entrance. "Red...fox?" Hinata whispered to herself as she tried to see more.

Hinata didn't realise she had stopped breathing as the newly appeared figure rose to a standing position beside the Hokage. Long blonde pigtails and stunning eyes were looking back at her from behind a red mask that covered the top half of the woman's face. Cat like ears stood on top of the mask and Hinata began looking down the tall, toned body. Tight red latex covered almost the entirety of the woman's stunning body. The only skin Hinata could see was at the woman's chest where the tops of her bare cleavage were tightly pressed up against the corset like covering she wore. A small amount of zipper at her neck held the latex together around the woman's shoulders as she stepped out from behind the desk and stood in front of Hinata.

Zippers ran down the suit in several places, including the front of her breasts and down the insides of the the long thighs. A hole had been cut into the crotch of the suit and the woman's privates were exposed. Hinata was surprised to see the soft pink lips of a pussy between the legs of the woman and not a cock. 

The mask didn't stop Hinata from identifying the tall blonde standing in front of her. "Ino" she said breathlessly. 

"Red fox" replied the blonde cheerfully as Tsunade reached from behind the girl and grasped one of her breasts tightly, squeezing the latex covering it.

"Looks like it's my lucky day" Ino said with a snicker. "I get to please the Hokage and poor little you gets to sit there and watch". She raised a long leg and pressed a slender heel between Hinata's legs, pressing down gently on the cage. Hinata could now see the long dark leather boots the woman wore on each leg as she balanced expertly on the other foots tall heel.

"That's a pretty little cock you have there" Ino teased as she pressed down a little harder. "Too bad it's all locked up with no where to go". She frowned down at the girl. "Looks like someone didn't do their homework"

Hinata felt her face getting red with anger and shame. 

"No matter" said Ino as she pulled her leg back and stood at her full height. "Watch as a properly trained slave shows you how to please the Hokage."

Tsunade slipped off her robe and tossed it aside in a crumpled pile. She stood gloriously naked next to the latex clad woman and gently guided a gloved hand down to her hardening cock. Ino gripped the large member firmly and began slowly pumping it. 

"Shall we begin" whispered the Hokage as she began to kiss red latex around Ino's throat.

Hinata felt her cock swelling against the limits of the cage and a sense of dread began to fill her. She felt jealousy burning inside her as she watched the Hokage's hands beginning to explore the tall blondes body.

Already Hinata could feel the desire to be free of her restraints growing. He cock began to dribble as she tugged on the handcuffs. They held painfully tight. 

Tsunade gently pressed a hand between Ino's shoulder blades from behind the girl as she bent forward at the waist. Ino's head was now just a few inches from Hinata's crotch and she could feel the woman's hot breath on her caged penis. 

Tsunade gripped her own stiff cock and rubbed the tip up and down the girls soaking wet cunt, covering it in her juices.

Ino leaned a little further down and playfully licked at the metal page surrounded the sitting girls cock with a warm tongue. Hinata let out a small spasm at the sensation but the handcuffs held her firmly planted in her seat. "So sad you can't come out to play" Ino said in a mocking tone as she looked up at the struggling girl from her lap. "I bet you'd love to love to join the Hokage in tonight's session, wouldn't you Hinata? I bet you'd love to slide that little cock up my ass as I rode the Hokage's massive proper dick. Is that what you're thinking about right now, Hinata?"

Hinata shut her eyes tightly as tried to banish the image from her brain. 

Tsunade reached down to grasp latex clad shoulders as she pushed herself inside Ino's pussy from behind

"F-fuckkk yes" moaned Ino. "Thank you Mistress" as the Hokage began slowly thrusting back and forth inside her.

Hinata let out a small whimper of frustration.

"Don't close your eyes, Hinata" instructed the Hokage as she began to pump faster into the tall blonde. "I want you to watch everything that's about to happen and when you go home tonight with that cage still around your cock, you will have learned a proper lesson"

Tsunade wrapped both hands in the girls long blonde pigtails and began pulling her backward by the hair as she trust forward. 

Ino began to moan softly, letting out gasps of air in time with the Hokage's thrusts. "Fuck me hard, Mistress" she pleaded. "Show this stupid little girl how you reward a slave that never forgets to do her homework"

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she smiled and smacked the girls latex clad ass with a strong hand. The sound of the slap filled the room and Ino cried out in pleasure. 

"ONE!" she counted. Another slap sounded loudly in the small office as Hinata heard the soft slick sounds of the Hokage pounding the woman's wet pussy.

"TWO!" Ino continued to count loudly as she was taken from behind. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note

As always, leave comments if you enjoy this work. If you have any ideas of how the Hokage should enjoy Ino, leave it in the comments as well. Hinata's going to learn a hard lesson. The image is to help you visualise what Ino is wearing. 


	4. Hinata's punishment continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade enjoys the Red Fox as Hinata's long night reaches it climax.

As always I love feedback so if you have any comments, please leave them below. Suggestions, requests...anything really. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! I bet Hinata won't neglect her homework a second time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata wanted to look away but didn't dare disobey the order of the Hokage as she fucked the beautiful blonde. The room echoed with the soft slapping of skin as Tsunade's thighs made contact with Ino's ass cheeks.

Tsunade wrapped both strong arms under the Red Fox's stomach and lifted her off the ground, away from the bound Hinata. She effortlessly carrier the girl over to the desk and pushed her roughy down by her shoulders against it. Hinata strained her neck as far as she could to watch. Her view was limited to watching from behind the pair as they continued in their new spot. Hinata marvelled at the toned ass of the Hokage which flexed powerfully as she pounded into the blonde. Her large full testicles swinging below her with the motion. 

The blue haired girl could see the bottom of the wet, slick cock pounding in and out of the bent girls pussy and she burned with jealousy. She hated the sounds of pleasure coming from the latex clad slave. The cage had grown tight around her cock and she could feel the large silver ring cradling her swollen balls. Tears filled her eyes again as she watched the Hokage fucking the tall, sexy Ino. She'd always been jealous of Ino's body and seeing it being used like this was over whelming. The cage on her cock didn't give an inch so matter how hard she strained against it.

"On your back, Red Fox" commanded the Hokage as she pulled her cock from the woman. "You've earned your first orgasm"

Ino turned around and with a soft jump, landed her behind on the desk. Now she faced Hinata and looked directly into her eyes as she spoke. "Thank you, Mistress" she said with a devilish grin aimed at the bound girl. She reached down to hold her legs under the knees, pulling them upwards. Her exposed crotch was dripping. Tsunade angled herself sideways so Hinata had a full view of what she was doing.

Tsunade stuck her ring and middle fingers into the Red Fox's mouth. Ino lovingly sucked on the fingers while staring into Hinata's eyes. Tsunade withdrew the fingers which were now wet with Ino's spit and drool. She inserted both digits into the girls pussy and began fingering her roughly. She was forceful enough to cause the blonde's hip to rock back and forth. It wasn't long before Ino was begging for release. 

"P-please...Miss-ss-tress" the blonde moaned. "Ca-an I Cum N-now?". Ino struggled to get the words out as she bucked on the Hokage's fingers.

Tsunade didn't reply for a short while, making the girl hold back the orgasm as she continued fucking her with wet fingers. Hinata could see the effort coming from Ino as she rode the edge of orgasm without giving into it. She couldn't help but be impressed. She realised the Hokage had been very forgiving with allowing Hinata to climax and hadn't yet made her wait long before allowing it.

"20 seconds" said the Hokage as she continued to work the blonde.

"Y-yes, Mistress" Ino replied. She obeyed without question.

Time passed slowly until at last the Hokage began to count out loud. "5...4...3..." she said in a soft tone.

Ino began to breath faster as her orgasm approached. 

"2...1. Cum for me, Red Fox" Tsunade instructed.

Ino let our a half-squeal half-scream as she came. The Hokage withdrew her fingers with a wet squishing sound as Hinata watched the girl's cunt and asshole widen and constrict with spasms as she climaxed. Squirt spurted from the blonde's pussy and splashed the Hokage's hand and the edge of the desk as she writhed. Ino's leg were shaking as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Her entire body shuddered on the desk, knocked papers off in each direction. She laid her back flat on the desk as she finally began to settle back down. 

Tsunade licked the wetness from her fingers. "Amazing as usual, Red Fox" she said. 

Ino looked over as Hinata as she tasted some of her own wetness with a finger. "Can we play with her?" she said, pointing a long gloved finger in the bound girls direction. Tsunade turned her head to look at Hinata. "We can play with her, but she's not allowed to orgasm as punishment for not doing her homework. She'll be in a strictly serving role tonight" said the Hokage as she walked over to the chair. She quickly undid the cuffs binding the girls limb to her seat. "Stand up, Hinata"

As Hinata rose from her seat, Tsunade moved in close to whisper something into her ear. "Prove you can serve me and Ino tonight"

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Mistress. I will serve"

Ino was standing by the entrance to an adjacent room, the bright ceiling lights reflected off the tight latex she wore. Tsunade took Hinata by the hand and began leading her over. A large bed with dark grey sheets was the rooms main feature. Tall round metal polls stood as bedposts at each corner of the large bed. Hinata found she was holding her breath again and forced herself to breath. 

Ino strode confidently over to the bend and got on all fours on top of the sheets facing away from the pair standing in the doorway. "Hinata, why don't you waddle that little caged cock of yours over here and show me what you can do with that mouth of yours" she said looking back over a red shoulder.

Hinata knew better than to protest and began closing the distance to the Red Fox as Tsunade watched. 

"On your knees, you dumb slut" barked Ino, stopping Hinata in her tracks. She swallowed her pride and lowered herself to all fours on the carpeted floor before continuing forward. 

Tsunade was leaning against the door frame watching the scene unfold before her. She'd told Hinata that she was there to serve both her and Ino, so watching her obey without question or complaint pleased her greatly. 

Hinata crawled forward until her face was just behind the woman's exposed gentiles. She was close enough to smell the girl's wet pussy and feel heat radiating off her body. 

Ino arched her back, raising her ass a little higher in front of the kneeling girl. "What are you waiting for, slut?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "Eat my ass"

Hinata resisted the urge to plead with the Hokage and lowered her mouth between the girls ass cheeks. Ino's little hole was bleached the same colour as the rest of her milky white skin. Hinata stuck out her tongue and began gently licking the edges around Ino's asshole, drawing a small giggle from the blonde on the bed. 

"Don't be so timid, Hinata. Use your hands to spread my ass cheeks and get in there, it won't bite. I want to feel that warm little tongue of yours inside me"

Hinata did as she was told, spreading the girl wider with her fingers before pressing her tongue past her tight entrance. Hinata forced as much of her tongue inside as should could and began flicking the tip against the warm walls inside her.

"Th-That's a good girl" Ino said as she gripped the sheets. 

The previous break in the action had caused Hinata's cock to soften a bit, but once again she could feel her growing erection beginning to press against the cage around it. She hated the fact that sticking her tongue in Ino's asshole was having this effect on her. 

"Spit on it" Ino commanded. 

Hinata withdrew her tongue and gathered what spit she had in her mouth. She obediently spit on the girls assholes and watched it drip down her before returning her tongue to its former position. She licked and sucked as Ino moaned and pressed back harder against the working tongue. 

Tsunade slowly walked over to the far side of the bed before climbing on top of it on her knees. She moved forward until her massive cock was directly in front of Ino's face. She looked down at the blonde who didn't need instruction. Ino wrapped a gloved hand around the base of the Hokage's throbbing cock and lowered her mouth to suck on it. Ino gently cradled the large balls of the Hokage as she forced herself further down on the dick in her mouth. Hinata kept working on the blondes asshole, fearing further punishment if she were to stop.

Ino took a deep breath before pushing forward to take the entire massive shaft into her throat. Tsunade draped a hand over the girls head and gently rocked back and forth. She could feels the blondes tongue flicking her ball sack and she throated her cock. God, she was good. Ino had come a long way with her oral skills and now the Hokage would probably say she gave the best head in the entire leaf village. 

Tsunade withdrew her cock from the girls throat until just the head remained inside her mouth. Ino gasped quick short breaths around the cock as thick drool ran down her chin. She launched herself back onto the full length of the shaft and Tsunade felt her balls twitch. She could have the blonde suck her for hours it felt so good. Ino began bobbing on the entire length as she wrapped her fingers around the thick cock and stroked it at the same time. She knew this method was a favourite of the Hokage and the loud moaning she heard coming from above her confirmed it. 

Hinata pulled her head back long enough to glance down. A small puddle was forming at the tip of her caged cock where it pressed against the floor. She wanted desperately to cum. 

Tsunade pulled the blonde's mouth off her cock with a loud popping sound just before she climaxed. "So, Ino" she said looking down at the blonde. "Has Hinata warmed you up for my cock?"

Ino giggled again "Yes, Mistress. Please fuck my tight little ass"

"Both of you stand up" Tsunade commanded. The pair both stood next to each other obediently at the side of the bed. 

Tsunade laid down on her back and shuffled forward until her long bare legs dangled off the side and touched the ground. "Reverse cowgirl, Ino. Let's give Hinata something to look at. On your knees, Hinata"

Hinata lowered herself to the ground once more and folded her hands in the lap watching the two on the bed. 

Tsunade stroked her hard cock as the blonde climbed on top of her, facing away from her towards the kneeling Hinata. Ino reached down with one hand and grasped the Hokage's thick penis. Her asshole was slick with Hinata's spit and she lined herself up, hovering just above the tip of the Hokage's dick. Slowly she lowered herself down as the massive appendage began to force its way up into her ass. 

Hinata could only watch and feel her trapped cock painfully throb as the blonde took the massive cock inside her ass inch by slow inch. Ino shuddered as she finally reached the base and flattened her folded legs down on either side of the Hokage's hips. She pulled at the zipper on her chest, lowering it down to just below her belly button. Her massive tits spilled out from behind red latex as she began slowly raising and lowering herself on the cock in her ass. 

Hinata once again felt jealousy stirring in her as she watched the blondes perfectly round massive tits begin to bounce up and down. "Come here Hinata" Ino demaded. "Suck on my tits as you watch me ride this massive cock like a proper slave"

Hinata stood and leaned down to take one of the girls hard nipples into her mouth. She licked a circle around it before beginning to suck. She moved her head up and down in time with Ino's bouncing to not let it slip from her mouth. She switched between the two breasts as Ino bounced in the Hokage's lap. Seconds felt like hours for Hinata as she watched Tsunade's glorious cock deeply penetrating the girl over and over. 

The Hokage grunted underneath Ino and began thrusting up as the girl came down on her cock. Ino threw her head back in ecstasy "Permission to cum, Mistress!" she yelled into the ceiling. 

"Permission granted" replied the Hokage. 

"Fuck...yes! I'm gunna fuckin' cum, Mistress" screamed Ino as she grabbed a fistful of Hinata's dark blue hair. She jerked the girls head down away from her tits and pressed her face into her pussy. She cried out as she orgasmed around the cock inside her. Her grip on Hinata's hair was painfully tight as she squirted, convulsing violently. 

Hinata closed her eyes as she felt the warm liquid splash against her face. It smelled sweet and she could taste the little amount that had made it into her mouth before she'd thought to close it.

Ino threw the girl backward off her cunt by the hair and Hinata collapsed to the floor beside the bed, face dripping with the woman's liquid cum. 

Ino's thighs slowly began to stop shaking as her orgasm finished. "That's...a..good..slut" she hissed at the girl on the floor as her breathing came back under control. Hinata couldn't look up at the blonde and stared at the floor. She so desperately wanted that to be her asshole clenching tightly around the Hokage's cock and the ache was consuming her.

When she finally did managed to drag her eyes back upwards, the pair on the bed had already shifted positions. Tsunade was on her knees behind Ino, roughly pounding the girls ass. Ino had her elbows pressed down just on the edge of the bed as she threw a grin towards Hinata. The Hokage had both the girls long pigtails wrapped around her fists and she used the leverage to fuck her even harder. Ino grunted loudly with each thrust as she looked into Hinata's white eyes.

"Don't look away, you stupid slut. I want you to look right into my eyes as the Hokage fills my ass with her hot, thick load." Ino said. "That pathetic little thing between your legs could never satisfy a woman like me, or the Hokage" She spat down at the cage between the girls legs. Hinata felt the warm liquid running down her trapped, sore testicles.

"You will never be able to please the Hokage like I can" Ino said in between grunts. "She'll only want me after tonight. Watching you sit there like a useless pathetic mess makes me almost feel sorry for you"

Hinata used rage to fight back the tears, but the words stung because she feared they might be true. She had failed the Hokage and this was her punishment. She took a vow right there on the floor that she would never let this happen again as long as she lived. She would learn to please the Hokage better than anyone.

Tsunade could feel her balls beginning to swell. "I'm gunna cum" she moaned loudly. 

ino gripped her fingers tightly around Hinata's chin and forced the girl to stare directly into her eyes. Tsunade growled loudly as she began pumping the blondes asshole full of her seed. Ino smiled as she felt the warm load being fired into her insides. Tsunade stopped thrusting and leaned forward, the entire length of her long cock still penetrating the girls tight hole as she finishing unloading inside her.

"It's a huge load" whispered Ino. "You could never make her cum as hard as I can, you dumb slut"

She released Hinata's face and the girl fell back onto her hands, legs folded under her. 

Tsunade finally pulled her cock from the girls ass and immediately Ino snapped a hand backwards, covering it and preventing anything from leaking out. "That's my load, slut" Ino said to Hinata. "But I want you to feed it to me."

She shifted her ass around sideways to the edge of the bed facing Hinata while carefully keeping her fingers pressed over her hole, locking the Hokage's load inside her. 

Tsunade had gotten up off the bed and was watching the two girls as she threw a black silk robe over her shoulders.

Ino shifted her hips further under her until her asshole was exposed directly in front of Hinata. "Clean me up, Hinata. But don't you dare swallow a drop or I'll spank your ass red until you cry and beg me to stop. Don't close those pretty eyes either"

Hinata did as she was told and lowered her head forward. Ino moved her fingers aside as Hinata formed a seal with her lips around the girls gaping asshole. Ino let out a gleeful sequel as she pushed the cum out of herself directly into Hinata's waiting mouth. She sucked as much of the warm semen as she could get from the girls ass and found Ino had not been lying about the amount of it. It threatened to spill out as her mouth became more and more full. 

Finally Ino pushed her roughly away by the shoulders, satisfied. Hinata caught herself painfully by her palms on the floor. 

Ino quickly spun herself around again on the bed until she lay flat on her back with her head dangling upside down off the edge. "Now" she said coldly "Feed me my reward, slowly."

Hinata positioned her chin above the girls open mouth and parted her lips. Thick white cum poured from Hinata's slowly opening mouth and fell into Ino's open waiting one below her. Ino let it gather on her tongue as more and more dripped down. Only when Hinata had given her every last drop did she swallow it all with a quick gulp. 

Tsunade chuckled to herself from the other side of the room. Ino sure knew how to put on a show and she found herself getting hard again just from watching the two.

Hinata could taste remnants of the Hokage's seed on her tongue and watching Ino swallow it made her feel a little ill. She felt the strong hands of the Hokage pulling her to her feet by the shoulders. 

The blue hair girl was shocked when Tsunade pushed her gently aside and lowered herself to her knees, positioning her once again hard cock at the lips of Ino's still upside down mouth. Ino smiled as she licked up at the Hokage's large balls.

"You can go now, Hinata. That's all for tonight" she said, easing her cock back into Ino's throat.

Hinata began to speak for the first time in what felt like forever. "B-but Mistress-"

Tsunade cut her off with a snap of her fingers. "I said go"

Hinata slowly turned away from the pair on the bed as wet gagging sounds began to fill the air. She walked out of the room as tears began to roll freely down her cheeks. 


	5. A surprise offer from Tsunade and a reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade summons Hinata and poses a question to the submissive girl about attending a very special party the Hokage will be hosting.

\------Current day--------

"You summoned me?" Hinata said as she stood in front of the large wooden desk inside the Hokage's office. It was the middle of the day and Hinata didn't want to get her hopes up that what the Hokage wanted was related to her special training sessions. Tsunade finished stamping the piece of paper before her and looked up at the girl. 

"Yes, Hinata. I wanted to ask you a question. What are you plans for this Saturday night?" Tsunade said, grabbing another sheet of paper off the large stack.

"My...my plans?" stammered Hinata. "Well, I don't have anything planned right now. I'm free for a training session if that's what you want, Mistress"

"Mmmm, not exactlyyyy" Tsunade said as. "You see...I'm hosting a very special party this Saturday. A kind of party i only get to throw a few times a year. It's a very private affair and the guest list is extremely specific and limited. Only those I have complete confidence in to be...discreet about the kinds of things that happen at this party would ever be invited. Does this sound interesting to you, Hinata?"

The younger woman blushed. "Well, W-what sorts of things go on at a party like this?"

"Well" the Hokage began "All sorts of things can happen at this kind of party. If you were to accompany me, you would do it as my submissive. You'd wear my collar around your neck and the outfit I pick out for you...and you'd obey all my commands throughout the night. 

Tsunade stamped another paper and finally looked up at the girl from behind the desk. "The party is a chance for a few dominate ladies to show off the submissive girls they are training. Some, like you and me, have cocks between their legs and some don't. Just know that if you agree to attend this party as my submissive, you'll be asked to serve more than just myself. You'd be asked to do things for others and others will want to take this chance to train you themselves"

Hinata swallowed hard. "Would that please you, Mistress?"

Tsunade gave a low reply that sounded full of desire to Hinata's ears. "It would please me greatly"

The blue haired girl considered. The thought of a group of others seeing her being trained by the Mistress...and training her themselves was tying her stomach into knots with excitement. She hadn't done all this training for nothing and now the desire to show her skills was growing inside her. She'd show everyone just how much she'd grown in these past few months, just how well the Hokage had trained her. She felt a sense of pride growing in her that the Hokage wanted to show her off to her close friends. 

"If it pleased my Mistress, I would happily serve you and your friends" she replied cheerfully. Hinata hoped Ino would be there. She had not forgotten the humiliation she suffered at the hands of the Red Fox and she was desperate to return the favour. That fire still burned inside her. 

"Excellent" Tsunade replied as she stood. "Then it's settled. You will show up here at around seven and I'll dress you for the evening."

She walked over and planted a soft kiss on Hinata's mouth. "You're going to be the talk of the party, sweet girl. I just know it."

Hinata shone with pride at the words. "Yes, Mistress"

Tsunade glanced at the closed door to the bedroom attached to the large room. "Hmm. Before you go, Hinata I want to offer a small reward for agreeing to attend this party with me. She took the girl's wrist and led her over to the sealed door. "You know my assistant, Shizune?" asked the Hokage. 

Hinata nodded. She knew the dark haired woman that was never far from the Hokage's side. She'd wondered about the relationship between the two long before her training began. Was it only professional? Somehow she doubted that, knowing the power the Hokage seemed to exude. People were drawn to her, and not just because of her massive breasts although Hinata had to admit that was probably the first thing most people noticed. 

"Shizune was my first submissive and when she's not acting as my personal assistant I liked to keep her nearby in case I need to relieve some...stress" Tsunade emphasised the last word as she swung the door open and ushered Hinata inside. The lights were off inside the room and Hinata saw only darkness. The door closed softly behind them as she heard the lights being flicked on. Hinata took in a sharp breath when she saw what the light had revealed.

A woman, almost certainly Shizune, was waiting for them. She was bound and presented in a way that made Hinata's caged cock twitch. Arms behind her back tightly wrapped in black rope were being held high by a longer rope attached to a hook in the ceiling. The length of the ceiling rope forced the girl to bend forward at the hips as it pulled up at her wrists. Between her legs a metal bar attached to each ankle forced her feet apart. She wore a black leather hood that covered her entire head, save a hole for her mouth and nose. Her black hair was tied in a pony tail and poured out of the top of the hood covering her eyes. A black ball gag was stuffed into her mouth and Hinata could see drool slowly dripping from it to the floor. Her bare pussy was exposed and Hinata felt her eyes drawn to it.

"Hello, Shizune" Tsunade greeted the bound woman. Shizune could only offer a muffled reply from behind the gag.

Hinata could now feel the cage tightening around her growing cock. What wonderful sight. Bound and waiting for the Hokage was this beautiful women. Totally available whenever Tsunade wanted to come and use her. To fuck her as she stood their bound and unable to move, totally at the mercy of her dominatrix.

The spreader bar between the woman's feet allowed Hinata took get a good look at her behind. It was red with recent spank marks. She saw cum leaking from Shizune's pussy and running down the inside of the bound girls legs. Hinata guessed the Hokage had been enjoying her toy just before she arrived. 

"Like what you see, Hinata?" asked the Hokage. 

Hinata found her mouth was dry as she replied. "Yes, Mistress"

"I bet you'd like to be bound like that, wouldn't you Hinata? Bound and ready for my cock. A little fuck toy all wrapped up like a present, just begging to be played with" 

The blue haired girl could feel her knees shaking a bit at the thought. "Y-yes...Mistress. I would like that very much"

Tsunade laughed. "Well, you might find yourself in a similar position at the party this Saturday. Who knows where the night will lead us"

Hinata had forgotten about the party. Her mind had been wiped of everything once she'd laid eyes on Shizune presented before them. The memory of their conversation came roaring back to her, causing her stomach to flip. Saturday suddenly seemed like a long ways off. Hinata couldn't pull her eyes off the bound woman. 

"You're staring, Hinata" said the Hokage. 

Hinata immediately looked down at the ground. "Sorry, Mistress. I apologise"

"Nooo, no don't apologise. I brought you here to do more than stare" Tsunade said as she reached into her pocket. She fingered a small key and showed it to Hinata. "You're here for a reward, remember? You seem to like what you see, so I'm going to allow you to fuck her. Shizune can never get enough, I'm sure she'd enjoy it. Take that skirt off, you're going to be allowed a small break from that cage of yours."

Hinata pulled her skirt down around her ankles quickly and stepped out of it. Excitement raced through the girl and she felt her blood boiling at the thought of freedom. She pressed her hips forwards, presenting her caged penis to the Hokage. Tsunade slipped the key inside and with a soft click, Hinata felt the large metal ring wrapped tightly on the underside of her ball sack swing open. The rest of the cage slid off the length of her growing cock and she felt wet tears of joy pricking the sides of her eyes.

Tsunade gripped the girls cock and stroked it. "You have a lovely cock, Hinata. Very smooth like the rest of you."

Hinata moaned as Tsunade spit down on her cock and began rubbing the wetness over her shaft. She growled directly into her ear. "I want to watch you fuck her hard. She likes to be treated rough." She now spoke the at the girl bending over in front of them. "You want Hinata to enjoy you, isn't that right you little fuck pig" Tsunade asked as she smacked the girls ass hard. 

"Yef-Miftreff" she managed to get out around the gag in her mouth. The words sent a chill down Hinata's spine as she moved closer to Shizune, staring down at the pussy before her. She didn't need any more encouragement. Gripping her cock in one hand, she lined it up with the wet cunt and pushed the tip inside. She could feel the warm cum of the Hokage already inside the girl and it made it easier to slide her entire shaft inside. Hinata let out a grunt as she felt the the girls ass checks against the skin of her pelvis, her entire length sheathed inside the slave before her. God, she felt amazing around her cock. Hinata slowly began rocking her hips backwards and forwards, feeling the warm grip of the girl squeezing tightly on her member.

Hinata felt like she could thrust hard forward and climax at any time, but she moved slowly in an effort to pace herself. She didn't want the Hokage to know she was already so close. Letting out a slow breath, she began small thrusts of her hips. Hinata kept herself very deep inside the girl, only backing up an inch or so before pressing forward again. She knew if she did any more than that, she'd certainly orgasm. 

The bound woman moaned against the rubber ball in her mouth as more drool dripped down off of it.

Gradually Hinata became more comfortable with the warm tight fit of the girls pussy and felt confident enough to pull back a little further and push forward a little faster. Again Shizune moaned as Tsunade watched. "Shizune here has a little bit different of a role than someone like you or Ino" the Hokage said. "I don't have sessions or appointments with this slave, she is totally mine and has signed herself over to me in mind and body. She works as my personal assistant and my personal cock slave. She sleeps at the foot on my bed at night and anytime, day or night she is available for me to use however I want. If I wake up restless in the middle of the night and want to shoot a load inside her, I do. If I want to enjoy my morning coffee while she sucks me off, I do that too. She's never out of reach and my pleasure is always the most important thing." 

Tsunade reached down and pulled the rubber ball down from the girls mouth, letting it rest on it's straps under Shizune's chin. 

"Is that right, you little cum slut? You're my property" Tsunade said as she spit onto the black leather of the mask. 

"Yes..Mis-Mistress. I'm you're fucking property. I'm yours to use whenever, however and where ever. My holes belong to you, Mistress. I'm a plaything to dump your cum inside"

Hinata continued to thrust into the girl from behind, listening to the Hokage describe Shizune's life of servitude. Tsunade stuffed the rubber ball back into her toys mouth.

"Training takes time and sometimes I just don't have it. Sometimes I just need a wet hole to fuck and cum inside and Shizune is always available. Taking a hot shower at the end of a long day with this slut on her knees in the tub sucking my cock is the perfect way to unwind."

Tsunade talked as Hinata felt herself nearing a climax. Listening to her describe all of this, Hinata felt slightly jealous. She wanted to be in the shower with the Hokage, slobbering on her fat cock. She wanted to be woken up in the dark of the night and take her place on her hands and knees for the Hokage to use.

"Are you close, Hinata?" asked the Hokage. 

"Yes, Mistress. Can I please finish inside your toy?" Hinata replied, trying to control her breathing.

"Just a second, Hinata" the blonde said as she strode through the room until she was standing behind the blue hair girl. "I'll give you a hand...well a finger more specifically." she said as she stuffed her long middle finger into Hinata's mouth, pressing it deep. Hinata sucked on the finger, enjoying the sensation of it. Tsunade withdrew the finger from the girls mouth and lowered the hand to her ass. Hinata felt the other powerful hand wrap around her throat, constricting her breathing slightly. She strained to breath normally as she felt the slick digit enter her anus. 

Tsunade pushed the finger as deep as she could get it. Hinata's eye's rolled as she felt pressure on prostate. She tried to ask for permission to cum, desperate for release but the hand around her throat was tight and she could only get out a single word. "...cum" she managed to choke out in a raspy cough. She had stopped thrusting inside Shizune's wet pussy in fear of orgasm, but now the black hair girl was bouncing backwards onto her cock as the Hokage held her firmly in place.

"Cum for me" Tsunade whispered into her ear. Hinata's cock exploded inside the wet walls wrapped tightly around it. The corners of her vision began to fade to black and she could feel her asshole clenching painfully tight on the Hokage's long finger. She shuddered as the grip on her throat loosened slightly, allowing her to draw in some air. She buried her cock inside Shizune's wet cunt as it throbbed and continued to pump cum.

"That's a good girl, fill her slutty little pussy up" Tsunade said as she pulled her finger from the girls tight hole. Hinata shuddered once more as she finished her orgasm. Her cum soaked cock slipped from the wet pussy holding it as cum began leaking from the well used hole. 

Hinata felt the hand leave her throat and she looked down at the mess of her seed leaking from Shizune. "Holy...f-uck" she stammered out. "Thank you...Mistress" 

Tsunade gently elbowed Hinata aside and lined her own stiff cock up with Shizune's other hole. The hooded slave let out of a muffled yelp as Tsunade gripped her hips and rammed her cock inside.

"That's all for now, Hinata" the tall blonde said as she began roughly thrusting. "I'll see you on Saturday"


	6. The party and the auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arrives at a very special party and a surprise auction has her up for sale to the highest bidder to use however they want.

Hinata felt her naked breasts bouncing under the cloak's fabric as she walked quickly through the dark streets of the leaf village. She was completely naked under the cover of the large cloak, her face hidden under it's hood. The numbers of the houses were difficult to make out in the dimly lit street. She worried she might have gotten the directions wrong and wouldn't be able to find the correct house. No, she thought to herself. I'll find it, just calm down.

Shizune had shown up the previous evening to give her instructions on where and when the party was being held. The address was burned into her memory over the past couple of days as she checked and double checked what she had written down. The cloak had been provided for her to wear and nothing else. A special wrapped scroll had been given to Hinata to be used as her entry pass into the party and she gripped it tightly as she increased her pace.

Making her way further down the street, she finally arrived at the house with the correct number. A metal door stood at the entrance of the regular looking house with a closed eye slot build into it. Nothing seemed very special about the location and again Hinata felt the dread that she might have gone to the wrong place or arrived at the wrong time. She knocked softly on the dark metal door as her heart pounded. Yellow light spilled out into the street from the slot on the door as it opened with a clank. 

"Pass" said the strange set of eyes glaring out at her from inside the building. Hinata fumbled with the ribbon tied around the piece of paper and tried to unroll it without dropping it. She used both hands to hold the ends of the paper and presented it to the stranger on the other side of this door. She could see the eyes darting side to side as they read whatever was written there. The metal slot closed suddenly, leaving Hinata in the dark street once again. She swallowed hard and waited. After a tense moment she heard the sound of heavy locks as they door rattled in front of her. It swung open quickly and Hinata shielded her eyes to the sudden blast of light from inside the building. 

"Forward and left" the voice said coldly. Hinata didn't hesitate and quickly made her way inside, turning left and passing through a black curtain into a small room where other cloaked figures were clearly waiting for her. 

A female voice from under one of the hoods broke the silence. "Please no talking, we are only here to prepare you for the auction"

The auction? Hinata gasped quietly. What auction? What was going to be auctioned? 

"A-auction?" she stammered out in a questioning tone.

"No talking!" one of the figures snapped back. 

"Turn around" a different stranger instructed. Hinata did as she was told and she felt the other woman pull the cloak aside to take hold of one of her wrists. A metal cuff clicked closed around it and was suddenly pulled further behind herself to meet her other hand. Another cuff clicked shut and before Hinata could object, her wrists were fully cuffed behind her back. Hinata tested her restraints and found them very secure. The woman spit into her own hard and used the wetness to coat a finger. Without warning she quickly pressed a finger inside Hinata's anus. The blue hair girl jumped at the sudden violation with a yelp.

"Keep quiet" the woman hissed.

Hinata tried to not make any noise as the woman quickly and roughly jabbed her finger in and out of the tight hole, getting it wet enough for what came next. Hinata couldn't see what she was doing, but felt something larger being pressed at her entrance. She felt the smooth round shape of some sort of plug being forced inside her and was glad for what little lubrication had been provided by the woman's spit. She shut her eyes tightly as the largest part of the plug stretched her wide before tapering off, pulled into place by the girls asshole tightening around the narrow base. Her free cock twitched against the front of the cloak. She could feel something tickling the back of her thighs. She glanced down and twisted her hips to look at what she was feeling. A white and fluffy tail made Hinata's eyes widen. Running down to just behind her knees, the plug inside her was serving as the anchor point for this new addition. Hinata was surprised at her own reaction and her cock twitched once again. She hadn't expected it...but she thought the tail was actually very sexy. She made a mental note to buy one just like it for her personal use after this evening was over. Her ass relaxed and contracted on the plug as she adjusted to it.

The cloak fell back around her body with her hands now bound securely behind her back and the newly added tail dangling between her legs.

"Open" said the first woman who appeared to be holding some sort of gag adorned with various straps. Hinata once again obeyed as a large rubber ball was inserted into her open mouth. The gag had multiple straps to it with one running under her chin and two smaller ones combining from the sides of her mouth at a metal ring just below the centre of her forehead and continuing in one thick strap over the top of her head. A leather collar was quickly wrapped around her soft white neck and secured in place. A metal ring hung below her chin from the front of the collar and it jingled softly as strange hands worked the straps of the harness around her head.

"This is a harness gag. All slaves wear them for the auction to keep them nice and quiet." the woman said as she jerked the gag painfully tight on Hinata's head. Her teeth sank down on the rubber ball as she adjusted to the sudden intrusion. Hinata could feel each of the multiple leather straps holding the ball tightly inside her mouth. Once secured, her hood was pulled back up over her head, obscuring her vision of everything but her own feet. 

"Over here, slave. The auction is about to start" she heard as a tug on her leash pulled her forward. She followed the pull of the leash passed another door that was opened as she approached. The gag was tight and she could feel drool forming around it. She tried raise her head to get a better understanding of her surroundings. A second hooded figure was already standing near the curtain and Hinata guessed this was another girl being auctioned off tonight. She was roughly pushed in front of the girl and told to stand up straight. She guessed she'd be the first one up for bidding and her nerves caused her to tremble slightly.

"Ladies!" a voice boomed from the other side of the curtain. Hinata could hear glasses and silverware clinking loudly and voices laughing, talking amongst each other in what sounded like a party atmosphere. "If you'd be so kind to turn your attention to the stage we can begin the bidding!" the unknown person continued. A loud cheer went up from the other guests and Hinata gulped nervously. 

The tall red curtain parted with a swoosh and the rest of the room came into Hinata's view. Round leather seating booths surrounded tables covered in half eaten plates of food and drinks of all kinds. Hinata quickly scanned the faces of the guests that would be bidding on her and found she recognised many. Lady Tsunade sat in the booth closest to the stage with an arm wrapped around Shizune. Also sitting around the large table with the two women was a blonde with large breasts that were big enough to even rival the Hokage's. Hinata thought hard for a moment before the name came back to her. Samui of the hidden cloud. Yes, that was it. Kurenai was the third and final quest at that particular table and Hinata was somewhat surprised to see her. 

She scanned further back into the room and saw the unmistakable fifth Mizukage at the centre of another table. Mei Terumi's long hair was unmistakable. A woman with blueish purple hair sat next to here in an Akatsuki cloak, the bright red clouds standing out and making Hinata gasp against the tight gag. She had a flower in her hair and was joking around the Mizukage. Other woman sat at the table that Hinata did not recognise as well. 

At the final table in the room Hinata spotted Anko in her usual but sexy attire. Temari of the hidden sand also sat the table sipping from a tall glass of dark liquid. Hinata burned with jealousy that someone she considered an equal was sitting among the strongest fighters ever seen while she stood, gagged and waiting to be purchase for someone's personal pleasure slave.

A redhead in a latex corset and matching latex panties was apparently the host for the evening. Hinata tried to think of her name and failed. She had seen her somewhere before. She spoke to the crowd. 

"Let's not waste anymore time. We all want to start enjoying the evening as soon as possible so the bidding begins now. First up this evening is the lovely Hinata"

The bidding happened so rapidly that Hinata had a hard time keeping track of what was happening. Before she could even take the time to properly process who her potential owner might be, the redhead slammed a gavel down and shouted "Sold! Thank you for the generous bid Mistress Samui. Please come to the stage and collect your property"

Hinata was too stunned to even move. The beautiful blonde with the massive tits was going to be her owner for the evening and the sight of her made Hinata feel a little woozy. She was very beautiful and excitement was building inside Hinata.

Samui rose from her seat and made her way to a set of stairs on the side of the stage. Her wide hips swayed side to side as she approached the gagged and bound girl standing naked in the middle of the platform. She kicked the crumpled cloak around Hinata's feet off the side of the stage as she pressed her face close to her newly purchased property. Drool from the gag was hanging from Hinata's chin as she stood and tried not to shake. The blonde leaned forward and opened her mouth as she pressed her tongue to the young woman's chin. The flat of her tongue ran from the bottom of Hinata's chin, over the ballgag in her mouth and up to the top of her forehead, wetting the straps on the front her face with saliva. Hinata shuddered violently. 

"Mmm, you taste sweet my pretty young slave" the woman said in a low throaty voice as she circled around to Hinata's back. Samui lifted her cloth skirt up around her hips and gently guided Hinata's bound hands to the cock between her legs. Hinata couldn't see it, but that didn't matter. Her dainty exploring fingers told the story to her brain. Samui had a large cock. Hinata continued to feel around a little further with her hands and found more and more to grab hold of. No, not large. A fucking massive cock. Hinata felt her knees go a little week and she continued to discover it's massive size. Not even the Hokage had a cock this large she thought to herself, trying to fight down panic. Her soft fingers couldn't wrap around it's thick girth and Hinata guessed it must have been a foot long if not longer. Was this woman seriously going to try and shove this horse sized cock in her ass? How would she even fit it in her mouth if she wanted Hinata to please her orally. Her mind began to spin. 

She felt herself starting to sweat at the thought. 

Samui leaned in from behind the girl and spoke directly into her ear. "A little intimidating, isn't it?" she said with a giggle. "It's your lucky day Hinata because you get to service the largest cock you'll ever see" 

The blue haired girl swallowed painfully as she continued to listen. 

"I'll get you good and warmed up first, but make no mistake my sweet Hinata. I'm going to bury this entire cock inside your asshole and stretch you like you've never been stretched. You'll really learn what a gaped asshole is after I'm done with you"

The busty blonde now spoke to the crowed watching them. "Don't worry, folks. I won't break her." she said. Several people laughed as she spanked Hinata's bare ass hard with her left hand. The blow jostled her forward a step as she cried out. Samui lowered herself to her knees behind Hinata and roughly pulled her ass checks apart to inspect her more closely. Wrapping the white tail around a hand, she pulled slowly until it came free of the girls asshole with a audible pop. Hinata gasped as she immediately felt a warm tongue replace where the plug had been sitting. Hinata moaned against the gag in her mouth as the tongue pressed surprisingly far inside her. She also has a super long tongue to go along with that impossible big cock of hers Hinata thought to herself with an inward groan. Enormous tits, a frighteningly large dick and now an extra long tongue. Was any part of this woman average size she wondered to herself?

The woman tongued her asshole a little deeper and Hinata could feel herself getting hard. She glanced out at the faces in the crowd and felt shame at everyone seeing her enjoying this. She really was a little eager slut she thought to herself. This was humiliating but she couldn't stop her bodies reaction as her breathing got faster. Samui pulled her head back and spat on the girls asshole before returning her tongue inside. Hinata flinched, drawing more laughter from the crowd.

Samui paused tongue fucking her asshole and spoke to the standing girl above her. "Well, aren't you going to even try and thank me?" she said as she roughly pushed a finger inside Hinata's tight ass. The finger curled inside the girl and Hinata let out an involuntary moan against the gag in her mouth. "Phank oo" was the best she could do with the ball in her mouth. Abruptly the finger was removed and replaced once again with the long tongue.

Hinata was now fully erect, her smooth stiff cock pointing straight out at the crowd as Samui continued to eat her ass. She could feel herself getting more and more aroused and suddenly became worried the woman wasn't going to stop. That she was planning on making Hinata cum right here and now on the stage in front of everyone watching. Hinata had to fight back tears as she realised that if the woman didn't stop, she'd soon be asking her for permission to orgasm with everyone there to hear her begging.

Mercifully Samui pulled her tongue out of the girls now slick hole and stood back to her feet. Hinata breathed deeply and sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be made to suffer that embarrassment. 

The blonde reached into a pocket on the side of her skirt and pulled some things from it. Hinata caught a quick glance of something small, made of black rubber and the unmistakable wrapper of a condom. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and Samui noticed right away. She held the condom up for the crowd to see and laughed as she spoke.

"It really is her first time, huh? She might even think I plan on wearing this when I fuck her brains out" More laughter from the crowd filled the room. "Hinata, this is for you." she explained to the girl as she tore the small packaging open. She rolled the condom halfway onto the bound woman's stiff little cock as she continued to talk. The remaining empty half of the condom hung empty from the tip of her dick.

"That's to catch any cum you end up shooting off, my little slave" she explained to Hinata. "Wouldn't want you to waste any of it making a mess all over the floor, would we?"

Hinata began to understand as the bombshell blonde continued talking.

"You're going to fill that condom up throughout the night as you cum and then if you're a good girl at the end of the evening you will be allowed to swallow every single one of your pathetic little loads"

Hinata lowered her head as the words sunk in. Of course, it only made sense the more she thought about it. She was a little disgusted with the reaction this news had on her body as her cock twitched and bounced off her stomach. A stomach she knew would now be full of her own semen and probably the semen of several others by the time this night was over. Her eyes flashed open as she felt fingers grip her throbbing cock. A hand cupped her balls and pulled them gently downwards as a rubber ring was pulled over them, fitting snugly around skin at the top of her smooth balls and pulling her testicles close together. Another ring was rolled past the condom to the base of her dick, also fitting tightly. 

Samui turned to the crowd. "I present your cumslut for the evening!" she said loudly as the crowd cheered in response. "I'm declaring this slut as free-use as is my right! Anyone who wants a turn can have one. Hinata will learn to serve this evening and I can't think of a better place to start than with one of tonight's most important stars and host of the very auction we're all hear to enjoy, Karin!" 

Another, louder cheer from the crowd filled the room. "We're all going to be using her gift for recharging our chakra in order to extend the night, so why not let her sample the goods as a payment for her services" 

A murmur of agreement rippled throughout the crowd as several people called out what a great start to the evening this would be. 

"Karin, get on over here and enjoy the first offering from this little slut" Samui said loudly. The timid redhead approached from the edge of the stage where she had been standing and blushed deeply. "Thank you, Samui. That's very kind of you and of course I'll be available to anyone that wants me to lend them chakra at any point this evening as usual"

Hinata felt the blondes strong hands on her shoulders, forcing her down to her knees. She stumbled slightly without the use of her own hands to help her. Her head was roughly being jerked backwards and sideways as Samui worked to undo the straps around her head holding the gag in place. She watched as Karin slowly pulled her latex bottoms down around her knees, freeing a cock Hinata immediately thought was one of the prettier ones she had seen. Fairly long but not overly thick and free of any imperfections.

The redhead approached as the final strap game free and the ballgag was pulled from Hinata's mouth. A line of drool stuck to the gag and fell across Hinata's chin as it was pulled away. She knew this was going to be humiliating with everyone watching, but she couldn't take her eyes of beautiful cock in front of her face. She really did want to suck it and run her tongue up and down the smoothness of it. She felt her own stiff cock pressing against the wooden floor of the stage. 

Hinata stole a glance sideways at Tsunade who was smiling wide and nodding her head, offering silent encouragement to Hinata. She wanted to say something to the Hokage, but felt a hand gently rest of top of her head, snapping her attention back to the cock point direct at her face only several inches away. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue obediently as she looked up at the tall thin redhead. Karin didn't need any more encouragement and slowly pressed the tip of her cock against Hinata's waiting tongue. She slide the head inside the girls mouth and Hinata closed her lips around it.

Pressing her hips forward and pulling Hinata closer, Karin felt her cock slide along the girls wet and warm tongue until she pressed against the back of her throat. Hinata closed her eyes and slowly began to bob back and forth on the cock, getting it covered in thick spit as Karin pressed a little further, waiting to fully push past the barrier at the back of the girls mouth. 

Hinata breathed around the sides of the cock as she worked. Her tongue flicked up against the underside of the woman's shaft, drawing a groan from Karin.

"Fu-fuck. She's good" Karin said, turning to the crowd of people watching.

Hinata made no effort to be quiet as she slurped and sucked on the cock in her mouth. She wanted everyone to see how well she had been trained. She could feel her nervousness melting away and only the thought of impressing everyone with the Hokage's training seemed important now. She'd show everyone just how good she was. Just how much she pleased the Hokage. Without being forced, she dove down deeper on the cock, pushing it deep into her throat. She kept it there for as long as she could, her throat squeezing down on the head of the cock as Karin moaned loudly above her.

A few people began to cheer and whistle as Hinata worked the cock with her mouth. Karin rested a guiding hand on the kneeling girls head and began forcing her to take the entire cock from tip to base in a slow rhythmic pattern. 

"This little slut sure knows how to suck a cock" the redhead joked with the crowd. "She's so good I'm having a hard time not painting the back of her throat white with every thrust" More whistles and jeers from the crowd. 

Hinata turned her head slightly to the side without letting the cock get free of her mouth and looked at the crowed. Many of the guests had already removed article of clothing and were stroking hard cocks as they watched. Hinata could feel the tightness of the rubber ring around the base of her own penis. She was rock hard and knew she was already probably leaking pre-cum into the condom wrapped around the tip. 

"As much as I want to let this little whore suck on me all night, we do have other slaves to auction off" Karin said with a grunt as she increased the pace of the blowjob. Without a proper warning she roughly grabbed a fistful of Hinata's hair and pulled her head back off her cock. Karin reached down and grabbed her own wet cock with her other hand and began pumping it roughly. She came with a growl and sprayed cum onto Hinata's face. The blue haired girl opened her mouth as Karin continued to fire several more rope of hot cum onto the bridge of her nose and upper lip. It dripped down into her mouth and she let it pool on her tongue until she was sure the redhead had no more to give her before swallowing. Karin stepped away from the kneeling girl and continued with the auction as the busty blonde reappeared in front of Hinata.

"Perfect" announced Samui. "You're ready to serve me and anyone else I wish". She knelt down to pickup the tail plug and roughly pushed it back inside Hinata. She commanded Hinata to open her mouth as she pushed the gag back into place and secured it tightly around Hinata's head. She then quickly attached a leash the ring hanging from Hinata's collar. "This way slave, my table is over here" 

Hinata began to follow, but a hand pressed against her chest, stopping her. "You crawl, slave" said her new owner. Hinata did as she was told and lowered herself down onto her hands and knees. Cum dripped from her face as she crawled and her tail dragged along the floor behind her.


End file.
